


Chocolate Chip Pancakes

by Writerwithagoal



Series: A Quiet Future Series [6]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pancakes, breakfast fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Eliot's having a hard time with his club and Quentin decides to make him breakfast in bed one morning before meetings overwhelm him. Confessions are always best served over coffee and chocolate chip pancakes.





	Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramblingsofaqueerwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingsofaqueerwoman/gifts).



> Based off of a tumblr prompt about eliot confessing his love over a breakfast in bed moment.

Quentin wasn’t the fancy chef that Eliot or Josh were. He was amicable and could boil water for pasta and make a passable sauce. Nothing to write home about, he also made darn good chocolate chip pancakes. So when he woke up one morning at 4 am and after half an hour trying to fall back asleep he slipped out from under the covers making sure to keep Eliot covered as he did. 

The club had been dealing with a new wave of bullshit from a local councilman who wanted to close down one of the few LGBT+ inclusive bars in NYC. So the last few weeks Eliot had been growing increasingly grumpy and moody. Wasn’t even the councilman from the district that  Not waking up with his normal flair of pleasantness. If it wasn’t a sign of just how stressed his boyfriend was, Quentin might not have minded having his boyfriend match his grump level in the morning. 

Walking into the kitchen he flicked the light on and looked around the room. Eliot had mentioned a round of meetings that he had scheduled with the zoning committee about the rooftop bar apparently not being exactly up to code, except he had bought the building with the bar already on the roof. Then the liquor authority because of bogus complaints about being too close to a school while located in a warehouse district and serving to minors which his bar didn’t do thanks to the work magic and good bouncers. 

Standing in the kitchen leaning against Eliot’s island he tapped the marble countertop and looked around. Maybe breakfast in bed would make Eliot feel better, as he thought about it he started pulling the ingredients for pancakes out of the cupboards and fridge. Humming softly to himself he let himself become immersed in the process. 

Quentin loved making pancakes, it had been the first thing his dad had walked him through making. How to measure the flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, cinnamon out just right so that the batter would come together. Then mixing in the vanilla, milk eggs and butter slowly so as not to spill the pancake batter. They’d made pancakes together every Sunday until college and it had been a special tradition. Then he and Julia had co-opted the tradition after his dad had died. 

Somehow in the last five years making pancakes had taken a backseat on Sundays to saving the world. Or Josh made brunch, or they were in Fillory, or traveling with the triad as they’d asked to be called. Or Eliot made them a lunch spread when he convinced Q to stay in bed past 11. With kisses, heartfelt sleepy words, seductive touches.

So standing in his boxers in Eliot’s apartment at 5:45am in the morning he got lost in all the things that made them work, the laughs, the tears, the process. Growing and relearning each other. The changes that trauma had left on their soul. All of it, swirling in his head as his fingers stirred and poured on the buttered skillet, keeping a careful eye on the bubbles to know when to flip each pancake. 

As he flipped the last pancake on the griddle he felt two arms snake around his waist. “Eliot?”

“Why are you banging around at 5:50am?” Eliot mumbled, his face buried in Q’s hair.  “To early for this.”

“Eliot you’re supposed to be sleeping?” Quentin said, moving the pancake off of the griddle and turning the burner off, before he risked turning to look at his sleepy partner. 

“Bed got cold.” Eliot murmured, his fingers tracing light patterns on Q’s hips and abdomen. 

“Go lay back down I’ll be in soon,” Quentin said, hugging Eliot tightly before pushing him gently back towards the bedroom. Eliot grumbled something, but walked himself back to bed. Quentin shook his head and placed the plate of chocolate chip pancakes into the oven which was set to warm. 

Turning around he started making coffee, measuring out the exact amount of coffee grounds and filling the coffee maker. Watching the coffee pour out in a steady stream slowly filling the carafe. Pulling out a tray with legs to balance it, he started setting everything out on the breakfast tray. When the coffee was finished and the syrup warmed just enough it wouldn’t be jarring he set everything on the tray. 

“Eliot, wake up,” Quentin said softly, biting his lip as he rounded the doorway with the ladened tray to see Eliot was passed out again. 

“No Q, go away, or better yet get back into bed,” Eliot groaned, stretching out his bare chest catching the first rays of sunshine peeking through his curtains. 

“I don’t think that’ll work, since I’m holding a full breakfast for you to start your day off right, before a whole lot of homophobic bullshit ruins your day,” Quenin said, gently setting the tray on his side of the bed and walking around to kiss Eliot gently awake. 

Eliot came awake as Q kissed him gently and smoothed a hand over his cheek caressing his jaw. Blinking he felt the last vestiges of sleep leave his brain. Blinking he pulled away and glanced at the fully loaded tray, taking in the full coffee cups, the plates of pancakes, the two small pitchers leaning he over he saw one had syrup and the other cream. 

“You did all this for me?” he asked, looking back at Q before he shifted over towards the tray and picked it up slowly careful not to jostle it. 

“Well yea, you’ve been under all this stress because of all the bullshit with your club. I couldn’t sleep, and well thought this might help make a shitty day a tad better,” Quentin admitted, rubbing his neck feeling his face heat up. 

“I love you-” Eliot stopped talking as he he caught the look of fear that flashed through Quentin’s eyes before he covered it up. Setting the tray back down on the bed he turned his full attention to his partner. 

“Eliot, we’ve barely been dating five months, you don’t have to force this,” Quentin said, the panic in Eliot’s eyes crushing him. Quentin loved Eliot with all his heart. 

“Q, no let me finish, I know you wanted to take this perfectly slow and not rush this because of the memories of the mosaic but I have been in love with you, probably since the day you crowned me High King of Fillory. This is just another reason as to why I love you Quentin. I’m not the one that normally does emotions, but for you I’ve been in love for years.” Eliot said, reaching out and taking his partner’s hand in his. 

Quentin took a breath and sagged into Eliot’s arms and held on tight. Holding onto Eliot made him feel safe and perfectly calm both things that were hard to come by. His head buried in Eliot’s neck he took another deep breath before pulling away to look at Eliot. Hazel eyes meeting brown. Leaning in he pressed a chaste but heartfelt kiss, his emotions thrumming in his veins. 

“Not that I don’t love kissing you Q, but are you okay?” Eliot asked, pulling away and cupping Quentin’s face in his warm palms. 

“I love you Eliot Waugh, I’ve been in love with you since you said that time was an illusion and you bonded fast. I am so lucky that we’ve been dating a year and now we’re here, practically living together and me making you breakfast in bed. I think it’s funny that this is what got you to say it out loud,” Quentin said, placing his hands over Eliot’s cheeks and pulling the other man’s forehead down to his. 

“I love you Q.”

“I love you too El.”

“Can we eat now?” Eliot asked, after a moment. The smell of coffee permeating through the bedroom. 

“Absolutely.” Quentin laughed leaning over Eliot to pick the tray up and place it over Eliot’s lap and took his cup of coffee from the tray. “Chocolate chip pancakes with warm syrup.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> childoftimeandmagic on tumblr   
> likes, kudos, comments, and reblogs are my bread and butter <3


End file.
